Possession
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: THIRD story in the Dean and Tess series.  After Just a Normal Hunt? and Fixed Points  Sam and Dean leave for a hunt with Bobby. On his return can Dean save Tess from something willing to use her for their own end and will they solve the case all together?
1. Chapter 1

Third story in the Dean, Sam, Tess and Trin stories.

**Chapter 1:**

Tess threw her bag down on the kitchen table. She'd had one long day but she was still happy.

Preparing dinner wasn't an option tonight was a Friday and take away was the only thing on her mind. She dialled the order in kicked off her shoes and slouched on the couch. Flicking through the television channels there was nothing on so browsing her CD selection she chose Sarah McLachlan.

The sound of her voice filling the house made her feel more at ease. She hummed along. The house seemed large and too quiet without Dean. He was on a hunt and Trin was away as well.

Tess hated the nights alone. Dean had asked her to go with them but she'd said work was too busy which it was. She had to admit work was beginning to annoy her. She was getting the itch to change again and that wasn't good.

Being around Dean and Sam had made her too familiar with the supernatural world and the thrill of the hunt. She'd never told Dean just how much the hunt she'd been involved with had affected her. She'd wanted more but she was afraid Dean wouldn't agree and make her change her mind or worse. She didn't want to think about the alternative.

Friday nights alone sucked and she couldn't wait for Dean to get back. 'Come on I'm starving.' Just as she said the doorbell rang, 'Woohoo!'

After paying the delivery boy she moved back towards the couch. Tucking in she smiled as she remembered that Dean loved this particular takeaway. 'Sorry Dean it's all mine!'

The picture of the two of them stood on the bookcase shelf, 'God pull yourself together he'll be back.' Her dreams about this case had shown that they both would be ok. Tucking in she immersed herself in the music.

Later on she turned off the light she padded up the stairs and into their room.

The smell of Dean still enveloped her as she walked into the room, 'God I miss you Winchester grrr! It's only been one day.' She flung herself onto their bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Sometimes she wished she hadn't met him and fallen instantly for him. Never mind everything else. She sighed. 'No good dwelling over it it's just like he's a travelling salesman or something.'

She snorted. 'Bless him!' She sat at her dressing table and took out her earrings. She stared at the woman in the mirror and smiled her reflection smiled back. She knew she would be nothing without Dean. He was her first in pretty much everything even though she knew she wasn't the first fro him. It didn't bother her it was just the fact that she was always worried he would get bored. As she got into bed she said a prayer wishing Dean and Sam safe travel and a safe return.

Xx

Dean passed the book back to Sam. 'So that's what you think it is?' Sam nodded.

'The Wichtlein is different to a poltergeist. I mean it does wreak havoc like a poltergeist but the whole scaring females of a home or declaring death with its knocking is a little different. Two homes targeted Dean and within them two deaths both the head of the household. Also the Both women saw an ugly figure who whispered at them then wreaked havoc in the house when they were turned down. Who wouldn't be afraid?' Dean nodded.

'So this figure is kind of like described as a goblin or a spirit that indicates death to the head of the household with three knocks.'

Sam nodded as he carried on, 'They normally live in gardens? So how do they get into the house?' Sam shrugged, 'So what you thinking someone is importing this idea in? I mean that book says it's from German legend.'

Dean pulled out the paper and re read the name. 'Well both families German descent. Does it say how to get rid of the damn thing?'

Sam perused the page again, 'It says holy water. Apparently the creature is afraid of water. They are afraid of rain and dislike streams and all that. So we use that and an exorcism.' Dean nodded.

'So what you wanna scout the house out?' Sam asked as he pulled out some clothes.

Dean finished off writing some notes and stood up, 'Yeah I think first thing we go to the first house check it out. I don't know if we find out more about it we should maybe call Bobby.'

Sam nodded Dean carried on, 'God I'm shattered.' He flung himself on the bed. It was times like this he missed Tess. He lay facing Sam on the bed in a position where Tess normally would lie with her back to him and her body curled up next to him. 'I could sleep for a week.' He closed his eyes.

Bobby had called him to tell about this case. He wasn't keen but as soon as the details came together it made sense to get involved. Tess didn't mind and although he hated leaving her.

'So we get some sleep then tomorrow first thing we go to the first house and do a little detective work.'

Sam nodded as he flung himself onto his own bed. 'Bobby said he'd meet us there.'

Sam's eyes fluttered and closed Dean knew he was asleep.

Sam could always be guaranteed to fall asleep first. Dean smiled in the dark tomorrow the work would start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dean flung the bag into the trunk and slammed the lid down. He took a long look at the house they were going to take a look around. The family had moved out temporarily.

The death of the two husbands had led the whole family to move away for a while so it was empty. Dean smiled it meant that they could go in and do their job without any problems. He checked his watch Bobby was going to be late normally it was them that Bobby waited for.

Leaning against the hood of the car he checked his phone. Tess hadn't called so he assumed she was still asleep it was four in the morning.

He yawned. Sam was re reading some notes they had made the night before and no doubt texting Trinity.

A car engine caught Dean's attention Bobby's car parked in front of theirs. 'Bobby' Dean shook him by the hand. Dean regarded Bobby as a father figure and respected the man stood before him.

Sam sprang from the car.'Hey Bobby good to see you.'

'Hey Boys! Waiting long?'

They shook their heads, Bobby looked at the house then back at them both, 'So we've got to check this place out? You both in agreement it's a Wichtlein?' Dean nodded as did Sam.

'We have a problem though Bobby I mean how do we get it to show itself. None of us are women?' Bobby chuckled as Dean snorted, 'Don't want to sound funny here Sam but he'll turn up.'

'How can you be so sure Dean we don't know if just a simple exorcism will work?'

Dean patted him on the shoulder, 'He'll see you Sam and fall in love remember you are Scully the red headed woman.' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Jerk!'

'Bitch!' Dean retorted with them both smiling.

Bobby headed straight towards the house Sam and Dean trailed after him. EMF reader was out as soon as they got to the door taking a long look around Dean began to pick the lock.

* * *

The phone rang and rang Tess's hand emerged from under the covers and found the phone. 'Hello.'

Her voice was thick with sleep and her eyes fought to stay open until a familiar voice spoke.

'Tessa it's Mum sorry to wake you. Your father and I decided to pop over. We are outside your house now and we've knocked several times.'

Tess shot up in bed. 'Shit sorry Mum I didn't hear.'

Her mum tsked, 'Sorry about that word too. I'll be right down.' She slammed the receiver down and grabbed her dressing gown.

What the hell? 'Popped over' she thought 'My arse' she muttered as she raced down the stairs to the front door and unlocked it.

'Mum, Dad sorry I had a long day at work. I was hoping for a lie in.' She opened the door to allow them past. She hugged her Dad then her Mum. She rubbed her eyes and stared at them both. 'So what are you doing here?' She tried to sound pleased that they were there.

Her mum stared at her. No doubt she was checking to see that she was eating and not losing weight.

'We decided to come and see you. Not a bad time other than you sleeping in?' Tess shook her head. 'Well if you want a shower I'll fix you something to eat.' She headed straight for the kitchen. Tess snorted as her Dad rolled his eyes.

'You ok Dad?'

She stared at him as he sat down on the couch. Leaning back and staring at his youngest child he nodded and said, 'Yeah I'm good Tess.' She sat down next to him. 'Your mother decided to come and see you. You know what she's like for surprises.'

He smiled as she laughed. 'I said it was too early.' Since her parents had retired her Dad wasn't exactly hen pecked he just went with the flow. He was always known to be the laid back parent.

'Never mind Dad. I just had a busy week.' He smiled. She heard her mother moving around in the kitchen.

'So where's the infamous Dean?' Her mother shouted to her from the kitchen. Tess froze her mind quickly whirring.

'He's away on business. He left yesterday and I'm not sure when he'll be back. He's hoping to be back maybe tomorrow evening or the day after.'

She hoped her mum would drop it. They hadn't met Dean yet and part her was happy about that. Not because of Dean or him being a disappointment to her or what her parents would think about him that didn't bother her.

It was the fact that she wasn't sure if Dean could cope with a full on family experience. Not that they had ever discussed it properly there was never any time. 'Place it at the top of your list.' She thought to herself for when he got back.

'Oh we were hoping to meet him finally!' She came into the room and stood looking at her daughter, 'you look a little thin you sure your eating?' Tess snorted and looked at her Dad he smiled back.

'Yes Mum I eat regular meals. With two men around one who eats large meals I do get a lot of food down me. You've always known that I've loved my food.' Her Dad nodded.

Tess had always been a big eater. 'Dean and Sam work all over the place. It just happens they are away. You'll meet him I'm sure.'

Her mother stared at her, 'Well we are going to be in town for a few days so maybe when he gets back.' Before Tess could say anything she carried on about her weight, 'Well it must be other activities then?' Tess blushed. Her mother always knew how to alter the tone.

'I'm going to get a shower.'

She hurried up the stairs feeling embarrassed and really wishing her mother wouldn't say such personal things. Dean loved her shape. Sex wasn't the reason at all.

Stepping into the shower she hoped that they wouldn't be there when he got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Spreading out around the house Dean scanned the basement. All seemed quiet although Dean knew that there would be some frequency if he hit the right spot.

Instantly the EMF meter light up and began to flash frantically. 'Guys got something.' Sam and Bobby clattered down the stairs. 'So what do we do now? I mean it's obvious that this thing was here at some stage. So do we try and find the fella?'

Bobby looked around, 'Well I guess you both know that the freaks only come out at night? So we come back tonight.'

The guys nodded. There was nothing they could right now it was just a case of waiting.

'That means I can get some food right?' Dean's stomach had been grumbling for an hour.

'Normally I'd have eaten by now.' He looked at Sam and put on his cute face. 'Come on Sammy. I'm starving.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Come on then let's go then and find a diner.' Bobby nodded. Leaving the house meant that they would have to come back and hope to God that the holy water worked.

* * *

Tess dressed quickly. She decided to quickly text Dean, _**'Hope you and Sam are ok? Just to say my parents are here thought I'd let you know if they are here when you get back. Love you xx' **_

As she came downstairs she heard her mother say, 'Dean never seems to be here does he? I mean what exactly does he do?'

Tess knew her dad wouldn't say anything but they were both thinking similar thoughts. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

'Dean and his brother Sam work on cars. Buying and selling vintage cars I've already told you.'

Her mother stiffened. 'Dean fixes cars he always has they have gone to look at a car to either salvage parts or sell it on.'

She grabbed a cup from the table and poured in some juice. 'He's a good man. Don't think he's staying here for nothing or using me. I'm a big girl mum I can look after myself I've been doing it for long enough.'

She hated lying to her parents about what Dean did but she knew it wouldn't be wise.

Her parents freaking out about her being with a man who hunted Casper the bloodthirsty ghost was never a way to go about things. 'Look I want you to meet Dean it's just work always get in the way for me and for him. Don't judge the man when you haven't met him. '

Her mother passed her a plate of pancakes. 'Trinity is she also away?' Tess sighed and nodded.  
'She'll be back tonight.' Her mum smiled.

'I've always liked Trinity.' Her parents had met Trinity by chance and instantly they loved her.

Tess smiled. Trinity had fed them story about how Tess had met at college and then Trin had got a job locally so they moved in together. They ate in companionable silence.

Xx

Dean stretched and reached for his coffee, 'SO how long do you think this case will last?' He lifted his mug and looked over the rim. Sam looked up from his breakfast and he raised his eyebrows.

'Why the rush Dean? Normally you want to stay and do the job properly.' Dean shrugged his shoulders.

'We will do our best Sam we always do. I just wondered.'

He looked at Sam then down at his plate, 'Well ok I'll give.' He took a deep breath, 'Tess text me to say that her parents were at the house.'

Bobby and Sam laughed. 'I know that she wants me to meet them and I guess it's what couples do in proper relationships but I'm not looking forward to it.'

Bobby laughed, 'Well Dean no one likes to meet their prospective in laws regardless. You'd have to be crazy to be excited.' He took a long drink of his coffee.

Dean thought about meeting Tess's parents. She had said that sometimes her mum was a little overbearing sometimes. The story was that him and Sam sold and brought cars and often would work on them.

He could live with that because if they ever needed him to prove his knowledge he'd be more than happy to. 'God I'm dreading it.' He sighed.

Xx

Trin pulled out her bag from the trunk and Tess tapped her on the shoulder, 'My parents are here.' Trin smiled.

'Oh and I bet your glad I came home earlier than planned?' Tess nodded. 'Ok well Sam and Dean hope to be back tomorrow afternoon. So Dean is going to meet Mummy and daddy? I bet he's stoked.'

Tess shrugged, 'He never text me back. I mean I don't know when they will be leaving but they aren't staying here.'

Trin smiled, 'Tess your parents can't tell you who to see and if they don't like Dean which I'm sure they will when they put a face to a name properly then they will like him. Trust me.'

She pulled Tess into a hug. When she had met Tess she appeared to be a shy girl but when she started talking about something she really believed in she changed Trin would describe it as she became more alive. Being with Dean constantly she'd opened up become a different person or maybe the person she always had been beneath that shy exterior.

Trin smiled and said, 'Well are we going to stand here all day or face the music?'

Being close to her parents she found it easy to fit into talking and being with Tess's parents she loved it especially because they were pretty easy to get along with. She could see why Tess had problems with them being around simply because her mother could be a little overbearing.

'Trinity.' She was scooped into a giant hug from Tess's mother. Linda and Bryan were asking her how she had been keeping and she tried her best to carry on listening and answering. She'd just got back from a hunt just a simple exorcism but it was the travelling that had worn her out.

'Work is busy yeah.' She laughed.

Linda smiled at her, 'Well Bryan we better be getting back to the motel.'

Tess stared at her, 'You can stay here if you want. I mean there is the other spare room. Sam shares with Trin so you and Dad are more than welcome. I mean it makes sense.' Her Mum smiled and said that would be lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dean stared at Sam. They had been waiting for hours Dean stretched, 'God come on already this fella should be ready for action.' Sam snorted. 'No Sam I'm not that keen to get back home I'm just wishing this to be over.'

Sam nodded, 'Well I have a feeling that we are going to get moving soon.' He motioned that Bobby had left his own car and was walking back towards the house.

'I hope you boys topped up your holy water we don't know how this little fella will react.' They nodded.

It was decided that checking the garden first to see any possible entries to the house was a must simply because Bobby considered it important just in case it left via that means due to the threat of water.

Dean moved slowly around the garden. Large bushes and trees were overhanging and Dean's coat snagged repeatedly, 'Crap!'

He muttered as he forced his way through the bushes. A low lying branch snagged Dean's boot and he tumbled down to the floor. 'Crap!'

He kicked the bushes and as he did so the bush moved and he saw a small handle. He crouched forward and turned the handle. It opened and he smiled as he flashed the torch and saw a small coal shoot. The Wichtlein obviously used the old door way to get in the basement and back out.

Dean closed it softly.

As he rounded the house he met Sam and Bobby, 'Ok I've found the little bastards entry and exit way so I reckon someone should stand and guard it or whatever just in case.' Bobby nodded.

Sam smirked at Dean, 'What you wanna share that thought with the class?' Sam snorted.

'Well I was thinking seen as you found it you can guard it.' Dean rolled his eyes, 'You love the outdoors Dean.'

Dean smirked, 'Ok I don't mind.' He walked back towards the bushes. He had decided to take a place hidden in the bushes.

He settled in and waited. The quiet was deafening and he could swear he could hear the hand on his watch clicking and the bugs next to him in the bushes.

He took a deep breath and waited lifting his wrist up he noted it was almost midnight. 'Come on you little creep.'

Xx

Tess was laughing loudly. She'd drunk too much wine and she felt a little giddy. Her dad was telling a joke it wasn't particularly funny but the wine had clouded all their judgements. She really wished Dean was with them to see how her parents could be when they let their hair down.

Her mother smiled, 'We'll be off to bed.' It was after 12 in the morning so after kissing them good night Tess collapsed next to Trin with the unfinished bottle of wine in her hand.

'So we going to finish this?' Trin nodded. Sighing she whispered 'I miss Dean.' She snorted and even that sounded pathetically. Trin looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

'Aww baby.' She hugged her, 'Tess its hard but it will get easier.' She poured more wine into the glasses and smiled as the last dregs finished off in her glass. 'I miss Sam too if that helps and I do the same job as he does but it does get easier.' She smiled. 'Come on Tess you're a big girl.' Tess laughed.

'Yeah I am. I mean I used to live alone and all of a sudden I can't be without him. It sounds pathetic I guess because I want to be more involved I'm even wishing I could go one hunts too.'

Trin stared at her. She looked serious although her eyes were slightly glazed with the alcohol.

'Don't stare at me Trin you guessed when I met you first. I mean come on I've been desperate to find out things about this life and how after finding out I'm psychic and all that it's made me worse Trin rather than better. I thought I could move away from it but I can't stop thinking about it.'

She took a long drink and stared at Trin, 'Don't tell Dean. If he finds out that I want in I could lose him Trin and I can't bear that thought.'

She pulled out the locket he'd given to her. Inside was a picture of them both together it was just a simple silver locket that had an angel inscribed on its face. She remembered the day he gave it to her he'd left it on her pillow he'd even sized the picture to go inside. She cherished it because it was just simple and chosen with love.

Trin nodded, 'I won't say a word hun but I think Dean might guess he's quite shrewd you know.'

Tess nodded, 'Look you have to do what is best for you maybe what you need to do is tell Dean.'

Tess nodded as she took a long drink, 'God I'm going to regret all this wine in the morning.' They laughed.

Trin picked up her glass and wobbled towards the kitchen. 'Well I think we need sleep.'

She wandered back towards the fridge, 'Unless you want ice cream?'

Tess snorted, 'Yeah. Let's eat it otherwise Dean will eat it all.' They snuggled down on the couch and began to eat the ice cream together.

Xx  
Dean sat back on his haunches. The bushes covered his body from view but he could see the path that the Wichtlein obviously used.

Xx  
Sam and Bobby made their way to the basement. They had decided to go down and hide themselves behind some boxes hoping to see the Wichtlein when it reared its fugly head.

Bobby had mentioned that it might not turn up as it might be able to sense no presence in the house but as spirits go they could often be extremely unruly alone as well.

xx

A shuffling noise from the left made Dean sit up. He looked at the figure making its way towards the small entrance. He considered jumping out and ending it now but Sam and Bobby would have more chance to finish it there in a confined space.

As the door closed Dean jumped out and rushed towards the hatch. He pushed the hatch lid down and pressed his whole weight against it.

Digging out his phone he dialled Sam simply to prank him. 'Come on guys end this sucker.'

Xx

Sam's phone shrilled in his pocket, 'He's on his way.' A shuffling noise along the grid was the only noise in the small room. Bobby nodded to Sam and he slowly pulled his hip flask from his pocket.

Unscrewing the lid he moved cautiously to look from behind the boxes. Bobby was doing the same.

A thump sounded and on three they jumped out.

The Wichtlein opened his mouth to scream as the holy water cascaded across its back. The scream faded as did the body in a white flame. 'Wow that was easy.' Sam breathed a large sigh as Bobby kicked the ash around on the floor.

'Yeah. Let's get out of here.' They left the basement.

Xx

Dean sagged against the door as Sam and Bobby emerged from the house, 'Wow he went fast right?' Bobby nodded.

'Thank God for holy water.' They snorted. 'So where are you two going now?' Bobby asked as they walked back towards their cars.

Dean looked at Sam, 'Well I think we will head to the motel catch some sleep and then head back to Tess's.' Bobby nodded.

'Well I will be back at the scrap yard and if I hear anything of importance boys I'll be on to you as soon as.' He shook hands with them both and walked towards his car.

'Take care of yourself boys.' He muttered as he got into his car.

'You too Bobby.' They waved him off as he drove away. 'Come on Sammy let's get some sleep.' Sam nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Tess and Trin had managed to climb the stairs and collapse into their beds.

The dreams filled Tess's head. Shouts and screams, colours and flashes of light. There was the smell of smoke and the sound of fire crackling. Dean's face swam in front of hers.

She felt her body being ripped from Dean's arms and a long laugh. She woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of the phone shrilling next to her head. 'Oh God.'

She clutched her head and reached for the phone. 'Hello.' Her head ached constantly as she waited for the person to answer.

_**'Hey baby'**_

'Dean where are you?'

_**'We are heading back home now. Sam and Bobby totalled the Wichtlein so as a treat I let Sam drive.'**_ He snorted.

She held her head in her hands as she listened to Dean's laughter and Sam speaking softly in the background, 'I can't wait till you get home. I think I had too much to drink last night so I apologise if I sound a bit fuzzy.'

He said he could tell. Telling her he loved her they hung up. So today would be the day Dean met her parents.

She stretched and although she tried to force the dream from her mind she couldn't shake it.

Stepping into the shower she let the water pound away the stress from her muscles and from her head. She stepped out into the steamed bathroom and wrapped the towel around her body. Her hand instinctively moved to the mirror to wipe it clear but three words were written in the steam.

'**You are mine for now!' **She clasped a hand to her mouth as she stared at the rapidly fading words.

'Oh my God!' She stumbled back into the bedroom. Dean always kept some of his stuff in the wardrobe so she fumbled in his wardrobe for an EMF.

Turning it the red lights flashed and immediately the readings and the lights flashed. 'Holy crap!'

She looked around the room her wet hair sticking to her face. Throwing off the towel and grabbing her clothes she pulled them on not caring that her body was still slick with water.

Opening the curtains she scanned the window frame again the lights zipped and flashed. The EMF meter was emitting its usual noise.

She frowned. 'What the hell?' The house was covered in spirit deterrents and she didn't get how anything could have gotten in and walked the house.

She shivered. 'Unless,' she thought, 'My dream. The bastard got in through that.' She distinctively remembered the way in which whatever it was had touched her. It was as if it had already felt her and held her. She shivered again shaking and feeling the cold touch her heart as it beat fast within her chest.

'Ok calm down.' She muttered. Moving back towards the wardrobe she grabbed Dean's spare shotgun, 'Used in emergencies!'

He'd told her often enough checked for shells and stuffing the EMF into her pocket she left the room. Her parents were asleep in the spare room across the hall. She grasped the handle feeling the sweat pooling in her palm she turned it. Peeking in her parents were both asleep her Dad softly snoring. No blood.

She sighed and took a long deep breath. Closing the door behind her she headed for Trin's room. 'Trin!' She shouted as she tapped on the door. Grasping the door handle it was swept open and Trin stared at her friend.

'Woah!' She pointed to the gun, 'What the hell?'

Tess shook her head, 'We got a problem.' She motioned for Trin to follow her. Ushering Trin into her room she said, 'Look at this.' The EMF beeped and flashed.

Trin stared at her friend, 'What the hell? What happened?'

Tess related the dream and the words on the mirror and her thoughts about the dream and how whatever it was had gotten in.

Trin nodded, 'Ok well we've got to boost up protection. Sam and Dean will be back soon and we have to tell them. Plus I'm sure your parents will love to meet Dean and then they can leave. We just need to check all of the protection. So salt lines and other things and we need to do it fast.'

Tess nodded all hints of ever having a headache had soon left her. She felt nauseous but she was concentrating on checking the house. The problem was if whatever it was had gotten in because of her dream how did she protect her subconscious thoughts.

Trin gasped, 'Over here.' She held up two fingers coated in an almost dust like substance, 'Ok this is bad. We have to call Sam and Dean now.'

'Is that...sulphur?' Trin nodded. 'This is worse than I thought. It's a demon.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Dean snorted as Sam turned down the radio, 'Hey I was listening to that.' Sam glowered at him.

'Look you and Tess have family things to sort out. Do you want me to go out with Trin while you have your family meal?'

Dean stared at him. He didn't want to admit how nervous he was about the whole meeting of her parents. Sam had more experience of chatting and being around other people in a more civilised manner than Dean was.

'No Sam Tess told me that her parents consider Trin as a second daughter so I'm afraid you're meeting your girlfriends step in laws.'

Sam snorted. 'Oh my God I am.'

With Jess he hadn't met her parents but he always wanted too. With Trin he couldn't wait it all made sense. 'Well I want to meet hers so you should feel the same about Tess's.'

Dean nodded, 'Sam I don't normally meet girl's parents you know. I'm not normally with them long enough.' Sam nodded. 'I do want to meet them Sam I do I mean I'm ready to meet them it's just as they ready to meet me?'

Sam stared at his brother. He was nervous, 'Come on Dean you're a good guy all you need to do is just be yourself and forget what you do job wise become Dean Winchester the guy who loves cars.' They snorted.

'I think I can do that.' Looking out of the window he smiled. He was going to meet Tess's parents so he hoped to God he didn't mess it up.

* * *

Tess nursed the coffee that was already cooling in her hand. The house was protected again and she grabbed the phone attempting to dial Dean. She put it down then picked it back up, 'Ok after three.' She began to dial the number listening to the dialling out tone.

'Dean baby how far are you away?'

_**'Tess you ok? You sound weird. Well we are just driving through town another five minutes.' **_

'Good. No I'm fine I just was wondering if you wanted some pancakes.' After getting him to say yes she hung up.

'Ok he's on his way back and so is Sam. We have to look perfectly normal.'

Trin snorted, 'Ok well I can do that. Can you? You look like you've seen thirteen ghosts rather than just seen that.'

'Trin it's easier said than done a demon didn't just walk into your dream then out into your room.' Trin nodded.

Her parents appeared in the kitchen, 'Did you just say Dean and Sam were on their way back?'

Tess nodded. She couldn't afford to open her mouth to speak because she knew her voice would betray her. 'Baby you don't look so good.'

Her mother said as she moved further into the kitchen and took one look at the four empty bottles of wine, 'Well we all know why.' They laughed even though Tess's laughter was false it seemed to appease her mother.

'So not long till we meet Dean then?' Tess just smiled. 'Well I have to admit I can't wait. I bet you can't wait to see him Tessa.'

'No Mum I can't.' She busied herself with grabbing the ingredients for pancake mix. Her mother snatched it from her hands. 'I was making them for Sam and Dean.'

'Well I can make them as well as you.' She began to prepare the mixture.

The familiar rumble of the Impala made Tess smile as she headed for the door. Watching Dean step out of the car sent the goose pimples racing across her skin and the feeling of butterflies cascaded in her stomach. Sweeping her into a kiss and a hug she felt safe. Dean made her feel safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Bryan took in Dean. He was a good looking young man full of charm and he could see instantly what Tess saw in the guy. Not to mention why he was beginning to like him too.

Dean was easy going but he was obviously nervous about meeting them both. Linda was onto him as soon as she set eyes on him, 'So Dean I'm Linda.' He shook her hand and smiled politely, 'This is Bryan.'

Shaking hands with Dean Bryan noted the boy's good manners and firm handshake. It said a lot about a man.

'Nice to meet you Ma'am and you too sir. This is my brother Sam.' Sam shook hands and smiled politely.

Bryan could see the similarity, 'Question boys.'

Dean's eyes met his, 'Was your father in the military?'

Dean smiled and nodded as did Sam, 'Yes sir he was in the marines.'

'I could tell you have good manners, firm handshakes and you both hold yourselves like soldiers.' He clapped Dean on the back and smiled at him.

Dean could almost read Sam's expression because both of them thought alike, _'He doesn't even know the half of it_.' Moving and acting like a soldier had been all they had done since they were old enough. Their father had taught them well.

Tess could sense her father had taken to them both and she was pleased about that she could sense her mother was still weighing him up but she seemed to like Sam. 'I guess that one brother down the other to go.'

'Tess told us he had recently passed. We are both sorry for your loss,' her father courteous as always.

Dean smiled and murmured thanks his Dad's death had cut him to the quick but both him and Sam had suffered.

Dean sometimes spoke about him and so did Sam but it was something that neither felt comfortable about. Tess realised that when she met Dean he'd probably mentioned her to his Dad. He said he had so at least he knew that Dean would have been with someone special for however long. She had always wondered what he was really like and she had said that she would have been honoured to meet him.

Tess had warned her parents the subject was off limits as was their mother and Sam's previous girlfriend Jess. Both parents knew not to mention anymore and a strict look from Tess in her mother's direction showed no more questions about family.

Dean felt himself relax Bryan seemed a good guy and pretty easy going. Linda, well how could he put it other than he was freaked by her. She watched him and he guessed that he could only liken it to the way a lion would stare at an antelope before it clamped its jaws down on its throat.

He shuddered inside as he thought about it. '_Just be yourself Dean.'_ The words kept floating in his mind so he carried on being himself.

As soon as Bryan mentioned cars both Sam and he talked animatedly about the Impala and then about the "road trips" they had taken together in it. They obviously left the crazy ghost hunting and supernatural information out of it because otherwise that would definitely be Dean just being too much of himself and really overloading them both.

Xx

Dinner was a success talking and eating always helped as the situation was more controlled. About 11ish her parents went to bed leaving the four of them alone.

Dean had been staring at her all throughout the meal. He could sense something had happened and that she was scared and worried about something. As soon as they heard her parents close their door he pulled her close and said, 'Come on spill. The pair of you are on edge about something and I guess I'm not the only one who has sensed the nervous tension?' He looked at Sam who nodded his agreement.

'Yeah as soon as I saw you both I knew something was up and when I checked the protection around the house some had been doubled in strength.' He stared at Trin who instantly flushed.

Tess flushed as she took a deep breath and spilled instantly everything that had happened, 'Ok well last night I had a dream well a nightmare really. I dreamt about a fire and different things you know. Well when I woke up I took a shower and written on the mirror was "You are mine for now!" Well you can imagine.'

She laughed self consciously. 'I checked the readings and there were some readings mostly in the bathroom and by the window and we found sulphur.' She couldn't meet Dean's eyes.

Dean stared at her, 'SO I've been sat here waiting for you tell me what was up and you lay this one us and it's major.' He stared at her making her skin flush a darker red. 'Well if this demon is getting in through your dreams then I think we have no choice Sam we have to consult Bobby on this.'

Sam agreed. He had expected Dean to explode. I mean to be told this now after all the day of keeping it quiet he knew he was pissed. He could see it smouldering beneath the calm exterior he was hoping he pulled off.

Tess realised Dean was going to explode at some stage so she would say one more thing, 'Right I'm sorry I couldn't exactly shout it out at dinner time Dean so don't get funny over this. I haven't met a demon before Dean so go figure why it wants me.'

She stared at him the anger raging off her. 'Look all I need is for something to control my dreams. Don't look at me like that Dean I do read those books I do know what I'm talking about so don't ever think that I don't.'

She stalked away from him and out of the house. She took a long shuddering breath as she heard the screen door slam behind her, 'How could Dean be such an idiot.' She thought, 'What did he expect?' He obviously expected her to start crying and get upset even if her parents weren't around and it was still ridiculous what could he do fly back here?

She shook her head as all the thoughts moved around her mind. She stood looking towards the fence she didn't know how long she had sat there and she didn't hear the door close to the house.

'I'm sorry.' Dean said as he stood a few steps behind her. He stared at her back she was angry he could tell but she was also scared. She was so beautiful he couldn't imagine not being with her.

She turned and stared at him the silence was deafening, 'I know I'm sorry for flying off the handle I mean it's rattled me it's the first dream where something emerges from something like my dream. I know it's that Dean and I'm scared.' In two steps his arms were around her body his lips were pressed against hers.

Her body responded hungrily it felt like a year since she had felt his body against hers. The goose bumps crossed her body Dean always had this effect on her. Kissing her hungrily his tongue exploring her mouth they pulled apart breathless. 'God I've missed you.' She smiled into his chest.

He rubbed her back and felt the tension in her muscles leaving her.

He led her by the hand back into the kitchen. 'Look Sam has spoken to Bobby he's going to work on a way of keeping out those sorts of things. He can't get here till tomorrow as he's reading up on it he said for you to at least try and stay awake till he gets here.'

He smiled and winked and she snorted. 'I told Sam and Trin to turn in. I've checked the protection around the house so I guess we have to I dunno find something to do.' He smiled at her, 'Well I'm sure we will be able to think of something.'

They both knew what would happen as they headed straight for the bedroom and no sleep would ensue there. She led him towards their room closing the door behind her. Her breathing became faster as they met in the centre of the room their mouths clashing and tongues flicking together.

Clothes ripped off bodies meeting and falling onto the bed behind them. Dean's hands covered her body and kissed and nuzzled her. Her body responded with her nipples erecting and as he ran his hand across them and slowly licked them his tongue delving and probing.

'Dean!' She gasped as she guided his head downwards, his tongue and mouth kissing, sucking and licking as he went. His tongue found her soft entrance and slowly flicked inside.

She gasped and bucked beneath him as she squeezed her eyes closed concentrating on the pleasure from Dean's tongue, 'God Dean could you be more amazing.'

He laughed as did she, 'Well baby I'll try and be more if you insist.'

Snorting his eyes took her all in. Kissing her softly and sensually he slowly entered her. Gasping as she felt him inside her he filled her she sighed feeling them join together like a piece from a jigsaw. They found their perfect rhythm. Muscles straining and sweat dripping she could feel the heat between them rise. 'God Dean.'

Digging her nails into his back she felt the orgasm pooling inside her blurring the edges of her vision she collapsed into him feeling the hot spurt of him inside her.

All rational thought between them had left any sense of protection behind when they first shed their clothes. 'I've really missed you Tess.' He said as she snuggled into his warm body. He kissed her head feeling his eyes begin to droop.

'Love you Tess.' She could tell he was beginning to fall asleep. His breathing was slowing.

She smiled as she kissed his lips and whispered, 'Love you too.' She moved from under his arm. She was determined to stay awake.

She grabbed his shirt from a pile on the floor and padded silently from the room. She felt the warmth of him still there and seeping between her legs. 'Crap!'

She muttered as she made her way to the kitchen. She hoped to God he withdrew she'd just have to remember to take a pill tomorrow. 'Crap!' Running the cold tap she took a long drink the cool water making her mouth feel refreshed she pressed the glass against her face and frowned.

Normally they would never have forgotten protection and she really wished they had taken their time. Carrying her glass back to their room she watched him sleeping sitting with her legs tucked under her she stayed there until her body felt cold.

She slipped between the sheets and propped her body up against the pillows. She watched Dean sleep. He looked so peaceful her eyes began to droop fighting it she jerked awake.

However, her eyes closed and sleep took over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Dean woke up trying to stretch. His wrists felt restricted his eyes opening and becoming less blurry he focused on the end of the bed. 'Tess? What's going on?' She turned and smiled.

'Hey there handsome.' She purred. Her smile glittered. 'I thought you'd enjoy something like this?' He looked up and realised his hands were handcuffed to the bed posts.

'Well no we've never done this before honey.' He smiled she was definitely different and he wasn't sure he liked it. 'You ok?'

She nodded smirking again, 'Aww Dean you look tense.' She moved towards him across the bed crawling up his body. She got closer to him and kissed him fiercely biting his lip. 'God you taste good.' She purred.

Dean sucked his lip tasting the metallic tang of his own blood, 'Ok what's going on?'

'Wow nothing get's past you does it?'

Tess smiled down at him and closed her eyes then opened them again her eyes startlingly black.

'Well I guess I'm not down with the whole being a prude damn your girlfriend must be an angel I obviously over did the flirting I didn't realise she was almost a saint.' She snorted. 'Damn! The demon newsletter definitely missed out the part where it said you were this handsome.' She stared at him taking in every detail.

Dean pulled away from her, 'What have you done to her?'

Demon Tess smirked again, 'Don't worry so much Dean she says howdy.' Blowing him a kiss she arched her back, 'I just fancied her. I mean look at her body Dean. It's beautiful isn't it?'

Standing up and moving towards the mirror she turned and pranced watching herself move in front of the glass. She touched her breasts and played with her nipples through the black bra.

'Does this do it for you? I mean look at these breasts Dean.' She turned biting on her lip. Her hands plumped her breasts making the flimsy material shift.

Dean shuddered, 'Well if it was my girlfriend doing all that then yes but as your just some demon skank using her skin then I'd have to say a big fat no.'

She laughed. 'Well from what I can gather about someone like you wouldn't be too choosy as to whom he saw dancing for him.'

She turned back towards the mirror watching him in the reflection, 'I bet your natural curiosity expects me to tell you what I want with your girl? Well she has a gift. I guess you don't know how powerful she is well she's honed her skills I guess by the look on your face she hasn't told you. Well she does have a few issues on the telling you the whole truth about things.'

She prowled around the bed watching him.

'God just get to the point. I don't have time for any of this demon chatter. You guy's all spout the same shit just get on with it.' She snorted.

'Wow aren't you mister cranky.' Sitting closer to him she trailed her finger across his body smiling as he responded by pulled away, 'She's got a great gift that doesn't extend to just visions now it extends to telekinesis. Maybe I shouldn't tell you all this but as you asked so nicely. Where was I?'

She tapped a nail on her chin in contemplation. 'Well the demon news kind of mentioned you were sort of seeing someone you know as you hear on the grapevine. Well being naturally curious I decided to check you all out. You're not very careful really. I mean I found her _pretty_ easy and I found out more about her and her movements.'

Dean spoke, 'You smart ass bitch. What do you want Tess for what?'

He rattled the handcuffs and growled straining to release them. 'When I get out of this I swear to God.' He strained at the cuffs causing the bed to shake.

'Awww Baby you want out? Oh and God what can he do for you he's not the one caught up. Well I'm sorry I know what you do to us demons with your exorcisms. I don't think I'm going to let you out. I've got things planned for your pretty girlfriend and don't worry if I'm generous nothing will happen.'

Staring at him she smiled as the frown settled in place, 'God your adorable when you're cranky. I can tell how much you turn Tess on. I mean she's still hot for you even now the things she thinks of in this head.' Clutching her hand to her mouth she whispered, 'God it makes me blush to think about it.'

She tsked as she grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe. 'Well I've got to get going now it's been fun. I mean it's not that often I get a chance to touch and a stare at a beautiful man I mean jeez she's got it made. But then again so have all the other girls you've been with Dean and Tess she knows.'

She pointed at herself, 'Well she thought it not me. I mean her head is all over the place it's as if she has just thought these things kind of almost because I'm another person asking and looking at you.' She snorted. 'Hell definitely doesn't have this in its package deal request.'

She shrugged on a jacket and smiled back at Dean, 'Well it's been fun but I've got places to go and people to meet.'

As she moved to the door Dean asked one more question.

'So how did you get in the house and how did you get my girlfriend to take you in?' He stared daggers as the black eyes stared back.

'Oh yeah. Well that's where it gets a little tricky.'

She moved closer her black eyes glaring at him.

'See your girlfriend well she's a little bit of a good Samaritan. I just had to possess a little blonde bit from her work throw a few pretend tears and then bob's your uncle and I was here. That's the tricky part all these charms well I bypassed them. Easy! Although I'm getting to the point in order for me to get into her dreams well that's a little tricky. I left a little something of mine behind it's probably in this room right now but I'm not going to tell you where or what. Thus I created a link between us both and viola.'

She snorted, 'So toodles Dean and Tess says bye.' She blew him a kiss. Smiling and closing the door behind her Dean could hear her footsteps leaving the house.

He shouted, 'I'll find you! You bitch!' rattling the headboard and the bed itself he clenched his teeth and shouted, 'SAMMY!'

Xx

Sam shot up in bed he just swore he heard Dean shout out. Moving Trin from his chest he slid from the bed and pulled his gun from the bed side cabinet. Padding slowly up the stairs his heart pounding something didn't feel right.

The lights in the hall way seemed darker as he tapped on the door, 'Dean you ok?'

He heard a rattle and a shake and Dean's voice angry shout back, 'Sam get your ass in here.'

Sam opened the door and stared at the scene before him. He felt like the immediate reaction was to laugh but he knew Dean was angry at something, 'Well don't just stare at me like a geek get these off.'

Sam moved towards him and pulled open the drawers and found the key and started working on the one cuff, 'Thank God dude you have your boxers on because this could be awkward.'

Dean just frowned at him, 'What happened? Where's Tess?'

Dean rubbed his wrists, 'Well dude she's obviously not here because guess what I wouldn't be shouting out your name in bed dude. She's gone and guess what she fell asleep and I let her.'

Sam stared at his brother as he paced around the room throwing on clothes.

'What do you mean?' Dean stared at his brother the anger had passed and he looked worried.

'She's been possessed Sam. Possessed while lying next to me and sleeping. I've got to find her.'

Sam stared at his brother, 'Don't worry Dean. We'll find her ok?'

Finding himself dragged into a large embrace by his brother Sam could tell Dean was worried and hugging him was something new. They hadn't hugged for a while. 'It's ok Dean. Tess is strong.'

He felt Dean nodding. 'Right how are we going to deal with Tess's parents?' Dean groaned.

'Crap! I forgot. Look we can deal with them they haven't woken up yet have they?'

Sam shook his head. 'Ok well I've got to see if that skank figured I put a low jack on the car in case of emergencies.' Sam smiled.

'Ok well go wake Tess I'll check it out.'

Dean stumbled from the room he hated the fact he'd gone to sleep he felt like he'd betrayed her. His whole body ached for her he could feel her body pressed against him seeing something take over her scared him and he didn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :**

Tess smiled as the car carried on down the highway. The demon smiled as checking under the car showed the lo-jack Dean had placed underneath the wheel arch. She knew that Dean would follow her. She pulled the phone from her pocket and placed it in a place easy to pick up. Slowing down she pulled up and turned off the engine.

Xx

Dean clicked on the moving icon, 'Sam she's still on the freeway.' Sam stared at the moving dot.

'Dean that's not right I mean shouldn't the demon have a place to go rather than just let us follow?' Dean nodded in response. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Tess's number.

She answered on the first ring, _**'Woah took you a while I'm kind of disappointed.' **_He tightened his grip on his phone.

'Well I kind of had to get out of the handcuffs first.' He glowered as he heard her snickering. 'So I take it what? You want me to follow you? What is it you want?'

He heard the laughter abate, _**'Well I don't want your girlfriend I want something that's mine. Your friend Bobby will know all about that.'**_

Dean stared at the phone, 'Bobby? What would he know about a skank like you?'

_**'Listen Dean I want a book. Well it's a big book. He took it from a demon. He'll know what I'm talking about. Tell him I want it back and as you both know where I am from your little computer where I am bring it to me and I'll explain.'**_

The phone cut off. Dean stared at the phone in his hand.

'What did she say?' Dean jumped as Sam spoke, 'Dean what's wrong?'

Dean shook his head, 'Well apparently this demon knows Bobby.'

Sam's eyes widened. 'Apparently it seems there is a book of some sort that Bobby has.'

He shrugged, 'Guess we have to talk to Bobby I mean the demon said that it didn't want Tess and part of me believes it. Don't ask me why? I mean why did this demon find and use Tess? Why not simply go for a stranger and cause a scene and get our attention that way. I mean that would be their usual course of action.'

He picked up his phone and scooted away from the table, 'Now all I need to sort out is a plausible story for Tess's absence and the whole two of us disappearing again.' He ran his hand through his hair as he stood up. 'What am I going to do Sam?'

As he said those words Linda walked into the kitchen, 'Morning everyone.' She smiled as she bustled past Dean towards the fridge, 'You boys want breakfast?'

Dean stared open mouthed at her and only roused when Sam nudged him in the ribs.

'Erm no thanks Linda we have to be somewhere later so we'll grab something there.' She smiled at him.

'So I take it you will be out all day? Tess going with you or is she too tired?' She raised an eyebrow.

Dean really hoped that her expression didn't mean she'd heard anything that happened between him Tess.

He cleared his throat and stared at his shoes kind of guessing what her tone was suggesting, 'Tess had to go into work early. She left about an hour ago. I told her work would be busy so erm Sam let's shake it and get moving.' He was out of the door before Linda could ask another question.

'Thanks again Linda.' Sam said as he followed Dean out of the house. 'Crap Dean leave me alone with her.' He snorted at Dean's expression.

'She hates me man I feel like a teenager who is doing her daughter.' He shuddered. 'Well I know I'm doing daughter but seriously she scares me.' Sam snorted.

'Come on Dean forget that let's get to Bobby's you want Tess back today before her Mum get's all crazy then let's do it.' He gunned the Impala's engine.

* * *

Tess knew Dean wouldn't let her down. Deep within she watched the events unfold and she knew that the demon who spoke to her wouldn't hurt her. _**'I won't hurt you. I just need the book and a chance to explain.' **_The voice would speak to her and she'd answer.

'What do you want?' The voice would stop speaking and she would carry on asking, 'Please tell me. I want to understand.'

_**'I need the book then you will all understand. I can't explain without the book.' **_Tess waited before replying,

'Please don't hurt me.'

The darkness took over and Tess waited for the next break in the smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

'Look Bobby I don't care if I have to tear this place apart I want that damn book.' Dean paced and growled to himself.

Sam looked up and stared at Bobby. Bobby had been looking for the book for an hour solid which hadn't helped Dean's mood. Sam was still recovering from Dean's driving skills he'd been thrown from side to side while Dean cursed and swore at other drivers.

'Dean we are looking.' He muttered and ducked just in time before a book cracked against his skull.

'Well what kind of demon needs a book? I mean how would she realise you would remember that Bobby you have loads of books.' Bobby sniggered.

'Dean I remember a lot of my many exorcisms boy.' He pulled out a large book and ran a finger across the first line inside and held it against his body. 'This is the book. I'll tell you the tale as we get moving. I take it you want Tess back?'

Rushing to the car Bobby began his story, 'She was a low grade demon and possessed a girl she'd caused a little trouble trying to get her hands on this book from a friend of mine. This book contains spells to control a demon. Before I sent her back to hell she said that she had used the book to destroy some other demons but you know what they are like they lie. Well after sending her back to hell there was an extreme rush of low level demons and she was obviously right about the intense amount sent out of hell. So I kept the book never thinking she'd come back for it.'

Dean listened partially to the story as he worried about Tess.

Sam then asked a question. 'So this book does it also destroy Demons?' Bobby nodded, 'So if this demon is saying that she needs the book then maybe just maybe she's trying to warn us about some demon's again?'

Again Bobby nodded. 'It's utterly plausible but it doesn't make any sense why she would take Tess.'

Dean stared at him in the rear view mirror.

'Well that's easy. Grab our attention plus Tess listens. She's not like me if anyone could get me to listen to anyone or anything then it would be Tess.'

He was silent as the other two processed that idea, 'Even if the demon is using her as its meat puppet nothing will make me fold like Tess. Trust me I have two weak spots now.'

He looked at Sam. Sam was his little brother he'd always be weak if Sam was ever in trouble and now loving Tess like he'd never loved anyone before made it worse.

'So what's the plan?' Sam asked breaking the silence.

'We go in ask the bitch what she wants get Tess back then send her back to hell.' Dean's hands tightened on the wheel so his knuckles whitened.

'Well I think she'll be prepared for that action Dean.' Bobby spoke up from the back seat, 'You that stupid to just wander in like that? Remember whose head she's in. We do go in and ask about why she needs it.'

Sam nodded, 'We need to treat this situation carefully. Tess isn't in trouble unless we do something stupid.'

Dean turned into the warehouse car park. Tess's car was parked at the entrance and his heart thudded faster and louder. He hated all this uncertainty. He wanted her safe in his arms.

'Ok let's do this.' He pulled out his gun checked the ammo tapped the cartridges against the butt of the gun. He swallowed the lump in his throat and got out of the car.

* * *

'Wow you boys certainly get here fast.' Tess uncrossed her legs and dropped lightly to the floor from the perch she'd been sitting on when they entered the warehouse. 'Hello Bobby. Remember me now?' She moved a bit closer to them and stood with her arms crossed.

Bobby smiled, 'Of course I do. Although I was never sure if you were lying and just trying to buy some time.'

She snorted a totally un-Tess noise Dean thought.

'I wasn't lying but then you saw the proof. How many demons were there?'

She pretended to think, 'Oh yeah twenty. Did you manage to exorcise them all without people getting hurt or in the way? No you didn't but then again one demon always tells so many lies.' She stood with her hands on her hips. 'If you don't listen to me then this time everything will be much worse this time we aren't talking low grade demons we are talking big ones with a hell of a lot more power than little old me.'

She moved closer to them all and smiled at Sam, 'Wow Sam you really are handsome.'

She raised her eyebrows and winked at him. 'Awww Dean don't worry Tess is fine trust me. Don't be blaming yourself for any of this.'

Tess's eyes turned serious, 'She loves you so don't worry about her being involved in this she'd prefer to be involved. She likes the danger.'

Dean ground his teeth, 'I don't wanna hear this crap come on tell us what's the deal then get the hell out of my girlfriend so I can go back to semi –normal life.'

'I love it when you get angry.' Gently pressing her body into his she skipped back further away from him, 'Well a demon wants power and won't stop until he gets it. I got out of hell because I'm not meant to be there.'

She ignored Dean's snort, 'No I wasn't. The things I did to get me a one way ticket to heaven were to protect someone I loved. Someone I couldn't live without I would have done anything.'

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as if the memory was too painful, 'I found that book and being the desperate fool I was I read it and summoned a demon. Big mistake I know but I couldn't help it. My heart was being ripped out seeing my husband dying in front of me.'

She clenched her fists tightly together, 'I took a deal for my husband to get better and then have ten good years with him. The problem was the book was too powerful it took me in. I couldn't get away from it and that's when my soul was taken early.

Apparently I knew too much so it warranted me being sent to hell. I don't recommend it. Anyway I'm a low grade demon and this book plagues me and plagues me. I found out rumours of a demon rising when I was sent back to hell by Mr Singer here.'

She pointed to Bobby and then paced around, 'I found the book I'd hidden it with some protection spells that only I could decode but I'd forgotten about humans' and there annoying tendency to build and my book was hidden. I kind of had to make a bit of a scene and consequently got noticed. This time it's happening again.'

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, 'Believe or disbelieve me but if you'd checked the demonic omens around here I think you would find that they are happening with increased regularity.'

Dean and Sam stared at Bobby who nodded.

'I did a check this morning boys. Electrical storms right up the wazhoo this place is hot.'

'Yeah and it's about to get a lot hotter and here we are chatting like a bunch of old ladies.'

She waved her hand impatiently, 'I need your help not that I trust you guys after what happened but in hell there is a lot of talk. Winchester this Winchester that. It's pretty interesting. I heard you guys are the best and when I heard you were connected to Bobby well that made me more intrigued.'

Dean sighed, 'Well Dean you want to get killing some demons?' She smirked. It was the smile Dean loved and he felt himself grinning back then quickly checked himself. 'Well I definitely do. I mean unless you guys are going to holy water me and then tie me to a chair and send my cute ass back to hell?' She looked hopeful that they wouldn't do that.

As no one made a move Dean pulled them together, 'We need a minute.'

Grabbing Sam and Bobby they moved away, 'So what you guys think? I mean we have her whole demon theory and the omens they are all linked so should we should trust her?'

Sam stared into his brothers eyes, 'Well she's not been aggressive just the usual sarcasm. Why would she tell us all those things if she just wanted to hurt us and take the book? What do you think Bobby?'

The older man turned and looked at Tess, 'Well guys I think she is actually doing us a favour. I can't be sure but this time it feels as though we have a reason to trust her. Plus if anything goes wrong we do have three against one.' He smiled at Dean in an attempt to reassure him.

'Ok we've got a deal.' Demon Tess smiled.

'Great I'm glad you've decided to work with me instead of against me.'

She looked up, 'We don't have much time.'

Taking the book from Bobby she perused the pages and finally found something she was obviously looking for. 'Ok well this will take a while about an hour max but it will be worth it guys trust me.' Reading the book she sat down on the floor.

'God I'm starving.' Dean muttered.

'Go get some food baby.' Tess said not raising her head from the book perched on her lap.

'Don't call me baby.' He muttered through clenched teeth.

'Sorry she thought it.' Tess stared at him and smiled, 'Sorry she was just acting a lot stronger I'm not _**riding**_ her hard like you were thinking I would be Dean. She knows' what's going on so her advice is be nice.' Laughing loudly Dean snarled.

'I'm going for coffee. Guard the skank.' He muttered to Sam who merely nodded.

Dean wandered back to the car his head reeling._** 'I'm not riding her hard like you were thinking I would be Dean.' **_

What did that mean? Well it didn't mean the whole riding her thing at least Dean was hoping she didn't mean that especially since thinking about that just made him more excited. He sat in the car staring straight ahead.

Normally when they were involved with a possession case there were some times when the demon often killed the person they had taken over. It was often that they used the body and worked it past its capability and the person died.

This demon wasn't doing that to Tess.

Tess was still there inside active and more aware than normal possessed victims so maybe she did really intend to call him baby.

He shook his head and turned on the engine. Pressing the tape deck to play instantly the song that Tess sometimes hummed. He found himself singing along. He always pretended that he hated it.

He thought the words were soppy but they had made love to it before and for some reason it really had made their connection stronger. The words caressed him and suddenly he realised that he couldn't imagine being without her. She was his and she always said he was hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Dean had eaten three donuts and was still hungry. Sam was drinking coffee and Bobby was onto his second donut.

Tess had not moved from the spot on the floor for half an hour.

Suddenly she was on her feet, 'I need candles and some spray paint or chalk.'

Dean was on his feet too, 'Ok well let us in on the need for art equipment and we'll supply the demand.'

She snorted. 'Well I need to draw a symbol on the ground which will centre my power while I conduct the spell that will destroy those demons.' She stood with her hands on her hips, I've got to create a space where my power is controlled hence the need for this symbol.'

She tapped the book with her foot drawing his attention to the large drawing of a pentacle like image on its page. 'So if you want to help then please do this.'

Dean nodded. His mouth went dry as he found himself wandering towards his car. 'I'm becoming a demon's bitch.' He chortled to himself.

Passing Tess the candles he moved away watching as she began to draw the symbol with quick deliberate strokes on the floor.

'So what does this do again?' Dean asked as she corrected a section of the drawing.

'It centres my power. The first demons that will emerge will be those he sends to get the book. This spell will protect us and destroy them. When he comes a simple exorcism doesn't do it this spell will destroy him. Plus when he is gone the book can be destroyed as well.'

The smile was large.

'So who is the head demon?' Dean asked as he waited for the response.

'Well baby god knows what his name will be on earth when he possesses one person. I have to be honest though Dean I don't know what his name is down below in the fires of hell.' She chortled to herself as she stared at Dean.

'Sorry hell isn't like a one to one meet and greet. More often than not we aren't all in others pockets I don't know a lot of demons down there. My orders were clear. Find the book or well you don't want to know.'

She shuddered. 'I aren't lying about this Dean.' Rolling his eyes she snorted. 'Oh yeah I know instantly black eyes mean I lie. Sorry.'

She looked up suddenly, 'There are here.' Shifting glances between the three of them they moved towards the circle. Water had been blessed.

'Trust me.' She whispered.

* * *

Three figures walked into the warehouse. 'Ha you didn't disappoint us Jardis' One of the leading demons shouted to her. 'Jardis,' Dean shot Tess a look and snorted to himself.

'You took the book and now you're trying to use it against us.' The tall man shouted. 'Aww you got yourself some little friends. Well you won't mind us just tearing them apart then do you?'

Stepping back further into the room the four of them retreated. Dean slowly unscrewed the lid of the holy water out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Bobby doing the same.

Squirting it liberally in the air the demons' writhed scrambling back towards the book Tess began to recite the spell. The demons began to writhe and their bodies shook. Normal exorcisms saw the black smoke erupt from their mouths but this time it was a sudden poof of smoke that escaped from their mouths and the bodies slumped to the ground.

Bobby slipped from the circle and checked the bodies, 'It's ok they are alive.'

Tess slumped against Dean. 'Sorry. I wasn't sure if they would be ok.' Dean supported her body weight.

'Thanks. I'll be ok in a minute.' She sat down on the floor and cradled her head in her hands.

'You ok?' Sam asked concerned. 'That spell take it out of you?'

She nodded. 'I'll be fine. Dean don't worry I'll be fine in a little while. I had to focus.' Dean hadn't been about to ask out loud he had just wondered it in his head.

'Is the other demon about to show its face?' Sam asked staring around the warehouse.

Tess nodded, 'Yeah he'll be here. I'll be able to deal with him when he arrives. Trust me. I need them gone so I can destroy this book.'

Dean rolled his eyes, 'Ok Dean so what you think I'm lying? You don't even listen. When all of this is over and the book is destroyed then there will be nothing left for me here anymore even the part of my soul I retained in the book will die too. So there is one demon less to worry about.'

She staggered to her feet. 'Tess trusts me so why can't you? Oh yeah that whole demons' lie blah blah it gets a little old. I mean yeah we do but so does the neighbour down the street or the little old granny. Everybody lies and this time listening to one demon is just too much isn't it? You know I am getting a little tired of your attitude.'

She moved away from him and clenched her fists. 'You know what I'd love for you to do is just not speak.'

She rested her head against the wall away from him.

Sam walked towards him. 'Dean just leave it. I mean she's here helping us doesn't that say something?' Dean shrugged.

'All I know is I want this over and I want Tess back.'

Sam nodded, 'I know.'

* * *

'He's here.' Tess stood up and began to pace. 'He's not alone.' She stopped. 'Ha it's ok. You'll be able to take them.' She snorted at Dean's expression.

The door was ripped from its hinges. 'Oh such a drama queen.' She rolled her eyes. 'There is a door or didn't you learn that?'

The large man standing in the doorway began to laugh. The laugh echoed around the warehouse. 'You really think you're so clever? I knew that you would try to outwit me. I mean you just think that you can take the book and get away with it?'

Again the loud bellowing laugh, 'Hunters! Oh not just any hunters Winchesters. You don't travel in light company.'

'Damn straight I don't.' Hands on her hips in the circle she waited. Dean watched the silent exchange between them both.

'Ok this is getting boring.' Tess snorted. Dean smirked at her then Sam.

'Yeah it is.' Speaking quickly the words shot across the vacant space hitting the stunned demon too fast for him to react. His body shook visibly as he sank down to his knees. His mouth opened in a silent scream then the smoke drifted out and the man sank to the floor.

Dean took a deep breath, 'Wow that book really works fast.'

Tess chortled as she cradled her head, 'Yeah it really does.'

Bobby shouted that the guy was dead, 'Yeah the more powerful the demon the worse the body is when they finish with it. As you've no doubt already guessed what with all hunting evil stuff.' She smiled.

'I promise you. Nothing is wrong with Tess. I will be ready to destroy the book and then you can decide what you wish to do with me.'

She moved away and picked up the book. Moving towards the candles she picked up some chalk. Drawing another shape she stepped inside it and began to chant words that none of them could quite catch. Suddenly the book flew out of her hands and landed with a thud on the floor. It slowly crisped and burned up. Even the ashes disappeared.

'Done!' Whispering softly, 'So what now?'

Dean shrugged. Sam shuffled his feet and Bobby cleared his throat.

Dean stared at her, 'Well you can go. If you wish to be free from hell then take this. You kept your word with the demons and destroying the book so there is nothing left for you to do other than leave.'

The black eyes opened and suddenly they were clear. Not like Tess's but green. 'Thank you Dean.'

She stepped forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I am free. I just destroyed the last remaining part of my soul. I kept it safe within the book I knew I would get the book back. Remember I gave my soul to my lover and part of it died with him. There is nothing keeping me here now. All that I had is gone and I've got to go after it. Thank you for listening to me and trusting me. I never would have hurt Tess. For what it's worth she's strong and your possession and no one can ever take her away from you.'

She smiled at Sam and Bobby.

Stepping back she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. The black smoke left Tess's body and flew out of the door. Tess crumpled on the floor and lay still.

'Tess baby?' Dean was on the floor next to her.

'Dean.' She grabbed him and held onto him tightly.

'I thought I'd lost you.' He held her tighter as he picked up in his strong arms.

'Never!' she whispered as she kissed him softly on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Dean watched Tess sleep. She'd been awake all the way back to the house. Chatting and asking questions.

She'd hugged Bobby and apologised for being "Otherwise engaged." Dean smiled to himself, 'Trust Tess to apologise for being demonically possessed.' She'd also invited him over for dinner.

* * *

On their way home Tess shouted, 'Guys can we go to a drive in?' Dean suddenly realised how hungry he was too. Sam nodded.

'Awesome!'

Pulling into the drive in Tess scooted across Dean and the seat and to the drive in window. 'OK can I get four burgers with the works? Three sets of fries and three large cokes. Thanks. Down boy!'

She whispered to Dean as she brushed her body across him. She felt him stiffen and instantly her body responded hungrily to the smell of the leather coat and the simple smell of Dean.

'You ordered four burgers with the works?'

'Yeah and?' She stared at him as they pulled into the collection window.

'Well that has extra onions and you're not always keen.' He stared at her as she pulled out one of the large mouth watering burger.

'Well a girl can change her mind. Plus Dean I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm kind of starving.' She passed a burger to Sam who stared open mouthed as she began to eat the burger in much the same manner as Dean.

He snorted and they both turned and stared, 'You two really are made for one another.'

Tess had never realised just how much those onions had made the burger. She tucked in with relish.

* * *

She shifted and moved closer to him. He reached across her warm body and cuddled her. He didn't want to fall asleep just in case anything happened.

Her parents were both in bed when they got back. Tess had laughed when she'd heard Dean mention her Mum asking if she was having a lie in when she'd run out on them as demon Tess. Her reply was, 'Well normally I would be that tired but you know.' She'd laughed.

Sam had filled in Trin. She'd been worried but Sam had convinced her to stay behind. Everyone was in bed and Dean couldn't wait till the morning.

* * *

She felt Dean's warm mouth against her stomach. His gentle tongue probed deeper against her soft skin. 'Mmm Dean you could just nudge me you know.' She felt him laughing the deep rumble within him that made her instantly throb for him.

'Well where would the surprise be in that? I know you love those.'

She felt his fingers lift her flimsy shorts and he gently rubbed and stroked her. She groaned and savoured the soft touch as his hands moved up her body. He moved upwards to her mouth and gently began to explore the nape of her neck and nibbled each part as he went.

She groaned beneath him. Kissing him with fierce passion she ran her fingers through his short spiky hair. 'I love you Dean.' He looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't imagine life without her. 'Baby you ok?' She asked as she saw all the emotions run across his face.

He cleared his throat and nodded. 'I just didn't what I'd do if I lost you. Yesterday I couldn't imagine it.' She stared at him. 'I love you so much I was so scared.'

She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. 'She wouldn't have gone against her word. I know exactly how she felt Dean. She loved him so she would have done anything to protect him. The hurt and pain she felt at the possibility of losing him forever she couldn't put anyone else through that. Just because she was a demon doesn't mean that she would do anything that awful. She promised me she'd let me go.'

Kissing him again, 'I love you Dean and you'll never lose me ever.' He kissed her more tenderly. Pressing his body against hers she ran her hands across his back. 'Make love to me Dean.'

He smiled at her whispered words. Pulling at her top it came off easily. Her nipples were erect and he took one in his mouth and gently sucked it. Moaning she wriggled her lower body out of her shorts his cock was hard and pressing against her body. She positioned herself to allow him entrance and guided his thick length inside her. Gasping softly like she always did when he entered her he smiled as he began to move. Pumping into her slow then fast she moaned loudly. 'God Dean!'

They moved slowly and tenderly each movement was soft and calculated for instant pleasure and love. 'I love you.'

He whispered into her ear. As he finally pumped into her she groaned loudly her fingers clamped into his back his moan was loud as their sweaty bodies slumped into one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

'Tess you want us to have a proper roast?' Tess nodded to her Mum. 'With vegetables?' Again she nodded. 'Does Dean like those?'

'Yeah Dean will eat almost anything Mum don't worry.'

It was her parents last night there and they were going to cook a large meal. Dean her Dad and Sam were watching a game on TV and occasionally she'd hear Dean shout something and her Dad laugh loudly.

Her Dad really liked him and she knew the feeling was mutual. Her Dad also thought Sam was an excellent lad. The three of them were seriously annoying.

Dean had already had the "Dad speech" and then Tess had the daughter version.

'He's a lovely lad Tess and I'm sure he'll look after you. He's protective of you which is good so he won't want to hurt you. Also I'd welcome him to be my son in law any day.'

Tess had snorted and Dean had looked embarrassedly happy when Bryan had said that to him as well.

* * *

**An Hour later: **

'Dinner's ready.' The three guys ran into the kitchen. 'Wow that's quick.'

Settling down for their dinner the chatting began and they laughed and ate. Tess smiled with pride as Dean chatted amicably to her Mother and there appeared to be an unspoken feeling of like on her part towards him. She felt Dean's hand on her leg and she smiled at the warmth that spread across her body at his touch.

'Sam you going to eat that?' Dean stared at Tess. Everyone looked at them both in disbelief.

'Did you two really just ask for my potato at the same time?' Sam looked at them both. 'I haven't even stuck my fork in it that would be something Dean would do but never you Tess.'

Tess smirked. 'Sorry! I just wondered.' She stared at her own plate.

Had she seriously just eaten two platefuls of food and she was still hungry?

'Wow you two are really made for one another.' Trin muttered as Sam sniggered.

'I'm just hungry that's all.' Dean nodded in agreement.

'This is one of the best meals I've ever eaten Linda.' She smiled at him and he smiled back.

'Are we having dessert?' Tess asked looking expectantly at her mother who smiled and nodded.

'Awesome!'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

Dinner had been a success. Tess went to bed smiling and happy. Dean fell asleep instantly mostly because of the alcohol he'd drunk she'd laughed her head off when her Dad had started singing loudly in the garden.

Sam and Trin were occupied in their room. She snorted as a laugh and a thud sounded from it. The bed creaked and a loud giggle erupted from Trin.

* * *

Sleeping into bed next to Dean she felt the warmth and security radiated from every pore she slipped into sleep so deep.

* * *

It seemed that no soon as she was asleep she was wide awake. She felt nauseous. She raced to the bathroom and threw up. Dean simply turned over and dozed off again.

'Oh my God.' She'd thought she was but she wasn't sure. She'd felt awful in the mornings and all the extra food and slight weight gain. Counting quickly she raced back into the bedroom. Checking her bottom drawer she hadn't got one. Checking her dates in the diary she was late, 'Crap!'

She knew she'd have to get one. She left a note for Dean saying she'd gone grocery shopping.

She hurried to the local chemist and brought what she needed then left. Hurrying around the supermarket she stuffed things into the basket she didn't need. Hoping she'd taken enough time to be convincing that she had travelled there and back plus shopping she paid and left.

'Tess!' She turned and looked at Trin standing staring at her.

'Shit you scared me.' Throwing the last bags into the car she slammed the trunk lid down. She looked at Trin she'd been jogging as she was in her sweats. 'You want a lift back?'

Trin nodded.

'You ok? You seem a little jumpy.'

Tess nodded.

'I'm good I'm just on a mission of secrecy.' Trin stared at her. 'Ok you promise not to tell Dean!' Trin nodded and crossed her heart. 'Well I had to buy something.' I nodded to her bag by Trin's feet. She pulled the bag open and stared at the contents.

'WOW! You sure?' Tess nodded.

'Please don't say a word to Sam or more importantly to Dean. I'm not sure if I'm right. Just you know keep it to yourself.'

'Are you worried? I mean what will Dean say?' Tess took her eye briefly off the road to stare at her friend.

'I don't know. I'm just thinking about it but I don't know.' She shook her head and Trin noticed the tears run down her face. 'I'm scared.' Trin touched her arm.

'Don't be scared. I'll be there.' Tess smiled weakly brushing her eyes. 'I'll help you don't worry.'

* * *

Dean woke up and stared at the empty space next to him. The letter was just left on the pillow which was unusual. He stretched. Getting dressed he padded downstairs just as she wandered into the house with Trin and the shopping bags.

'Woah there you are.'

He grabbed the shopping bags and dumped the on the side. 'You ok? I know food is important but it could have waited.' Kissing her on the lips she smiled.

'I'll go grab a shower.' Trin excited the kitchen taking the contents from Tess's bag without Dean seeing.

'_SO_ I was thinking we should do something just you and me you know together.'

He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. She loved the way he poked his tongue out slightly between his teeth when he was thinking or just being dirty she smirked back.

'Yeah we can most defo but just later ok?' She moved away from Dean and began to un-pack the shopping.

He frowned. Normally she'd be all over him or dragging him up the stairs. Sometimes she wouldn't be able to wait as she'd rip the clothes off him there and then.

He stared at her then remembered, 'Oh your Mum called again. She'll call you later she says. Well I have a confession. Your Mum well erm she's just a little scary.' He whispered while she laughed.

'Yeah just a little. You sure? You're not totally scared rigid of her?' He nodded. 'My Dad adores you. I can tell.' She smiled.

He watched her. She seemed to be a little edgy and he guessed it was probably because of what had happened. 'I'll go get properly dressed.' He muttered as he turned and left the kitchen.

Tess sagged against the drawer. She hated being off with Dean it just wasn't a nice feeling.

Rushing to Trin's room she knocked. Trin opened the door and shepherded her in. 'Ok so you want to do this now?' Tess nodded.

'That way I can tell him.'

Rushing to the bathroom she slammed the door.

* * *

Sitting on the seat she waited. 'Come on!' She knew exactly what the result would be. She didn't need to see the little line. Positive.

Trin knocked at the door, 'You ok?' Opening the door she came in and knelt down on the floor. 'So good news?'

Tess started to cry, 'Well it depends. I'm kind of thinking it's a good thing but I don't know about Dean.' She sagged against Trin and cried while she rocked her.

'What do you want Tess?'

'I want Dean. But I want Dean and our child. A family.'

Trin pulled her away from her body. 'Then tell him.' Tess nodded as she wiped her eyes.

'Ok.'

* * *

Dean had just finished in the shower and was standing in their room in just a towel. She loved to watch him dress. His back was beautiful and toned. The muscles were perfect when he pressed his body into hers she loved to feel his back by rubbing her hands slowly across those perfect shapes.

'Dean we need to talk?' He jumped as she spoke.

'Woah that doesn't sound good.' He turned and sat on the bed.

'No it's nothing like that trust me. We've never talked about things like I don't know ok well how about I just spit it out.' Dean stared at her. She looked as though she'd been crying and she was seriously freaking out.

'Baby what's wrong?' He grabbed her and pulled her towards the bed. 'Tell me.' He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Dean's large green eyes bored into her own.

'Dean I'm pregnant.' The voice was barely a whisper. He sucked in a large breath.

He looked at her and her eyes filled with tears. 'I understand if you're angry Dean.' She carried on speaking as he processed what she said.

'You're having my baby.' She nodded. '_MY_ baby.' She nodded again waiting for more than just those words. 'Oh my God.' He shook his head trying to clear the confusion. 'So when?'

She smiled, 'When you got back from that last hunt. Kind of forgot the vital part.' He snorted.

'Wow this is like not what I expected. I mean us and kids.' Then he smiled. 'You're having my baby.' He stared at her. 'You're the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. Do you want this baby?' Tess bit her lip and nodded. 'So do I.'

She stared at him trying to find out if he was sincere and her eyes found that he was. 'I love you.'

He kissed her exploring her mouth with his tongue. They broke apart.

'I love you Tess.' He stared at her.

'I can't believe you are pregnant.' Whirling her around she smiled.

Pushing her on the bed she giggled. 'I can't believe it.' She shook her head.

'No I can't either. I mean I never thought we'd be having children.'

She felt his arms close around her. ' For what it's worth Dean I think you'll be an excellent Dad.'

She knew he was smiling.

'Tess what about hunting?' She stared at him.

'Dean you will still do what you do. Our children will be brought up with you as a hunter and knowing all the things that are really out there.'

'But.' She silenced him.

'No Dean. That's what we will do together. I trust you. I know that you will look out for us. Sam will be a wonderful uncle and Trin a wonderful aunt. I know you think that doing what you do we won't be safe but we will. Sam and I have always been your weak points and your child will add to that list but the thing is Dean we can stay safe doing what we do. Our child will have the best of both worlds. Trust me because I trust and love you.'

He smiled down at her. 'How did I meet such a wonderful woman?'

'I don't know but I thank God every day I met you.'

He snuggled her closer to his body. Taking in her delicious scent he didn't think he'd ever been this happy. Lying next to one another in silence Tess spoke again.

'I was thinking of names too I know it's early but I think I had an epiphany.' He turned her to face him again.

'Tell me.' He stared at her. Gently caressing her face. She looked more beautiful than ever right now with her face bright and smiling.

'Well for a boy I was thinking John Samuel.'

She watched it register on his face. He smirked, 'I thought because he'll never know his grandfather but he'll be a part of him that way.' She looked at Dean and his body began to shake. 'For a girl I thought of Mary.' He nodded.

'I knew you'd say that.' She felt him shiver as she touched him. His body convulsed and tears spilled from his big beautiful eyes.

'Oh baby.' Gathering him to her body she let him cry. Tears spilled from her eyes too as she kissed him and wiped away his tears.

His body had hardened under her touch and he looked doubtful as she felt the hardness between her thighs.

'We can. Just you know be careful. Precious cargo.'

She pressed her palm against her stomach and he did the same. Their hands linked. He whispered, 'My two babies.' Kissing her again he smiled. 'You've made me the happiest man alive Tess.'

'You made me the happiest woman alive when you first spoke to me.' He smiled as he kissed her taking her in. 'After I've got a serious craving for burgers and extra onions.' Dean laughed loudly.

'I'll treat you to that.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Nine months later:

_'**DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME AGAIN WINCHESTER! **_I never want you to touch me again!' She shouted across the delivery room.

'Baby be calm.' He stood still sweating with nerves and fear. Her face was all red and she looked seriously annoyed.

'We can see the head now Tess.' All of the information was coming at Dean but he only had eyes for Tess. She shouted at him again.

'Be CALM! I'm trying to push a freakin' baby out of a small hole it's like pushing an elephant out of a mouse hole.' She clenched down. 'You _**BE**_ calm.'

'Ok Tess I want you to give me one big push now. Bear down.' the nurse's voice flooded her ears as she took another deep breath.

Groaning Tess reached for Dean's hand and held onto it tightly. 'Feel the pain Dean.'

He screamed as she squeezed tighter. Suddenly the noise of a baby screaming its lungs out filled the room.

'Tess you've got a healthy baby boy.'

Dean felt the world tremble when he saw his son. Tess sobbed loudly. Staring down at his son his eyes brimmed with tears. Tess smiled weakly at him as he bent and kissed her head.

'I knew it was a boy. Our John Samuel Winchester.' She cradled the small, red bleating baby in her arms and Dean stared. 'You want to hold your son?'

Dean smiled, 'Yeah.' Taking him carefully from Tess he stared at the small person cradled in his arms. His eyes brimmed with tears and he felt them slide down.

'He's beautiful.' Tess nodded. 'I love you Tess.'

She smiled her eyes were filled with tears, 'I love you too Dean.' Holding her hand and staring at their son.

He whispered, 'He's perfect.' She nodded. Taking in his little features he noted how much he looked like his mother and also parts of him.

'I can see Sammy in him.' Tess smiled as Dean looked again. 'I can see both of you. I can see your parents in him too.' Dean's eyes filled again.

'He's got your button nose.' He touched his son's skin and felt the softness of it under his own. Tess snorted loudly. Passing him back to Tess she began to cry. She sobbed loudly while Dean cradled them both.

The nurse spoke out, 'Would you like us to take a photograph?' Tess nodded she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

'One of my two boys first.' Dean sat down on the chair next to the bed. The little body felt warm in his arms.

Two large green eyes stared back at him, 'But Dean he has your beautiful eyes.'

The nurse smiled, 'Smile.' Dean smiled as he stared into his sons face. He doubted that right at this moment with the woman he loved and his son he had ever been this happy.

'I'll smile forever.' He admitted as he heard the flash.

The nurse took a third picture. It was a picture of the three of them. The small family unit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

John was curled asleep in his cradle. Tess was fast asleep on the sofa next to him. Dean smiled. Their whole lives had changed since his birth.

Dean had asked Tess to marry him shortly after. She'd said yes straight away. He couldn't believe that any of it had happened. Their marriage was a small affair just her parents and Sam and Trin.

She'd walked down the aisle in a lovely white dress she was beautiful even more so. He touched the ring on his left hand and smiled. He had never thought of being married let alone being a father. When she'd said 'I do!' He could barely contain the grin that spread across his face.

John stirred so he scooped him up and carried him into the kitchen, 'Hey little man. We'll let mummy sleep.'

Carrying the little bundle he sat down on the stool. 'Ok I've got to show you these people.' He picked up the photograph on the side, 'Ok this is your Granddad.' He pointed to the picture of his Dad. 'He was a brave man. He would do anything for his sons like I'll do for you.' He put that picture down.

'This is your grandmother. She was a wonderful woman. Sacrificing her life for her sons. Your mother would do the same.' Putting the picture down and picking up another.

'Ok this big guy you know. Sammy. Now he's an awesome guy a bit of a geek but he'll be there for you too. This lady well she's amazing too. Her name is Trin. She's amazing a strong woman who will look out for you too.'

John stretched and yawned, 'You're the most loved boy in the world and you will be looked out for by all these people. I love you so much and I promise you that I will never let you get hurt I love you too much and your mother.'

He kissed his son's head and watched as the green eyes stared and a large smile erupted across his face. 'Ha you think you're so funny.' Dean smiled as the wet patch spread across his leg. 'Come on then little dude let's get you cleaned up before Mummy wakes up.' Kissing him again he carried him upstairs to change him.

He stared once more at his beautiful wife asleep on the sofa and smiled widely. 'We are going to surprise Mummy.' Carrying John across to her he placed their son softly on Tess's stomach bottom down. Dean waited as Tess stirred. She opened her eyes and gasped, '**DEAN!' **

Scooping John up from her body he raced up the stairs with Tess running after them. 'I thought that you liked surprises?' Laughing loudly he thought this was the life.


End file.
